


Selfless

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, or where Red's sick and Blue takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: "During his whole life Blue had considered himself a rather selfish person, unwilling to give away or sacrifice a bit of his own wellbeing for the sake of someone else’s, but for Red... he’d give away anything. Selflessly, without a second thought. And the soft touches, the kisses, those warm embraces like the one they were sharing right there, the simple knowledge that Red was fine and healthy would always be enough of a reward for him."
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Selfless

Red wouldn't ever stop to amaze him in unexpected ways, like that one.

The man spent years and years living at the top of an icy, inhabited mountain, wearing his usual attire without flinching or succumbing to the freezing weather; and now, somehow, he managed to catch a cold, a quite awful one, and he was confined in the bedroom lying helplessly in bed, unable to do anything but whine.

When Blue was back to their room with a steaming soup bowl over the tray between his hands, he found Red awake, snuggling with Pikachu in a futile attempt of getting some comfort and actual rest.

“Oh, I thought you’d be sleeping,” he announced with a casual tone. “I prepared you something for dinner.”

After many seconds Red stirred in his place, putting too much effort into fully opening his eyes and sit properly in bed, whining in the process, being so oddly noisy because of his illness unlike he usually was.

Carefully, Blue placed the tray over Red’s lap and later he took a seat beside him.

And he waited and waited, but Red could barely hold the spoon between his clumsy, shaking hands, as he seemed to be too weakened and dizzy to even do that, and at the same time being stubborn, not wanting to give in and ask for help, as he was too prideful to leave himself depend completely in someone.

“Oh, c’mon, let me help you out.”

A pair of brown eyes stared inquisitively at him.

“Hey, don’t give me that look,” but even if Red was sick he still held the power to make Blue nervous. “You should let me spoil you sometimes, you know?”

His look remained intense, becoming playful to an extent, if he wasn’t feeling so terribly sick he’d probably be smirking.

“Ah, you’re odious even in this state,” and he grabbed the spoon only to recollect a bit of the nourishment with it.

And all of the sudden Red decided to humble himself to Blue, leaning a bit to allow his boyfriend to feed him, slightly parting his lips to let the spoon in a receive the food, and then started to chew one of the vegetables weakly, and Blue couldn’t help but wonder how it was possible for the strongest and fiercest trainer he and everybody else knew to also look so adorable and vulnerable like a little kid, and he felt an urge to take care of him forever and protect him even if Red barely needed it and-

He sighed and tried to stay cool until his boyfriend was done eating, and the last time he tried to shove some food inside his mouth Red shook his head delicately.

“Oh, so you’re done already?” he withdrew both the spoon and the bowl and placed them over the nightstand along with the tray, “well, you almost finished it so it’s alright.”

Red nodded.

“Okay, now, if you want to go back to sleep you can do it, I’ll be working on my research and so stay awake for if you need anything, alright?”

Again, he nodded, and Blue bent over to give him a soft kiss in his forehead.

“Have a nice rest.”

And the moment Blue stood Red lain back again fully in the bed, covering himself completely with the blankets as he dug his face on the pillow as if his eyes couldn’t stand more the light, and for that before he was gone Blue turned the light switch off and then shut the door.

A few seconds later, from his pocket he took out his cellphone and called a certain number.

“Hello?”

“Oh, hi again, dear.”

The soft voice of Red’s mom made him feel at ease.

Because, indeed, at some point, Red’s fever got so scarily high that Blue could only think about calling the only person who knew for sure how to deal with him in such a state. And he didn’t regret it, it had been the best choice even over a doctor, as Red would refuse to verbally communicate or allow to be handled by a stranger and the only one who knew him perfectly well was his mother.

“Red just had dinner.”

“Did he finish it?”

“Almost.”

She chuckled, “well, if he ate that’s a good sign, let’s hope he sleeps until tomorrow.”

“And what should I do if he doesn’t?”

“Honestly, after all the medicine you gave to him I highly doubt he’s going to wake up anytime until tomorrow late in the morning. But if for any reason he struggles to sleep, just prepare him the infusion I told you about earlier.”

“So, it is strictly necessary that I prepare it?”

“No, it’s not,” the woman at the other end replied simply. “It’s just that I used to give him that when he was little and, hah, it immediately sent him to sleep like a baby until next day. When he grew up it kept working because he kinda ended up associating the drink with feeling better and at ease.”

Blue chuckled; what a sweet and fun fact.

Red could be such a spoiled kid sometimes. Or maybe it was that his mother had always been so nice to him and got him used to all of that loving and caring. And honestly… how not to want to spoil him? He just awakened that wish inside of him.

“But as I said, only if you want to. Don’t get too worked up about that, do your own thing and rest well; I know you’ve been quite busy lately, your grandad told me about that research you’re doing and that has been taking a lot of your time, so, please rest,” she paused briefly. “And, you know, if the fever peaks once more and you don’t know what to do you can call me up again, anytime.”

Blue obviously wasn't going to bother Red’s mom again, from now on whatever he didn’t know he was going to browse it on the internet as she should be sleeping as well. Yet, he had to show his gratefulness either way, “sure, thank you so much, mom.”

And like every other previous time he had called her that, her voice became high pitched with happiness, “no problem, sweetheart! You know I’m here for whatever you need. Have a good night and rest well!”

He smiled to himself, “thank you, goodnight.”

And they hung up.

He sighed.

Even if she said there was no need to worry, he still did; never had he seen Red that sick –or even sick at all. He was so paranoid over the possibility of Red’s condition worsening and getting out of hand and being unable to handle it.

That was why sleeping was the last he planned to do.

So, he prepared some dinner for himself and later went to his studio where he had a whole pile of documents waiting for him over his desk.

And he turned on his laptop and began to scroll through his emails until he found that one from Professor Kukui of Alola requesting him for some information he needed for his research. He replied in the most professional way he could, and his focus on his work was only briefly interrupted when he heard tiny footsteps approaching him.

“Oh, here you are,” Blue said addressing his Eevee. “Where you’ve been all this time?”

The small creature cried lazily.

“Sleeping, I see…”

She approached him slowly, and then he made a place on his lap for Eevee to rest there. And it went as expected; the pokemon just fell soundly asleep there, making him feel accompanied in which he could imagine was going to be a long night.

And like that, Blue continued doing his own thing, and opened a document in his laptop and began to redact a text for his research, from time to time opening different tabs to search for some more information and taking small breaks to pet Eevee, getting so caught up on his work, really focused.

But at some point he got drowsy, and for that, he decided to check what time it was.

2:41 A.M.

He really lost track of time. And was so tired already.

But he needed to check up on Red, like, how could he even go so many hours without checking up on him when the reason for staying awake was to do that? It was probable that Red was fine and sleeping yet it didn’t make him feel any less irresponsible and careless.

Feeling a bit sorry about having to disturb Eevee from her peaceful slumber over his lap, he placed her over his seat, and then went out of the studio heading to the bedroom, hoping to find Red sleeping like a baby, yet, the moment he stepped in he found out Pikachu was awake, concerned at the sound of Red whining.

_Fuck_.

Blue turned the light of the lamp on only to met Pikachu staring at him pleadingly, and quickly turned to face Red.

“Red,” he called his name softly.

He only whined, not even opening his eyes as the dim light coming from the nightstand seemed to hurt his eyes.

Blue touched his forehead and it was in fact burning and sweating over again. Quickly he reached out for the thermometer, made Red open his mouth and smoothly eased one of the ends inside and impatiently waited there until the small device beeped.

The fever had actually decreased a little, then, why…?

“Red,” he insisted, “can you look at me?”

It took him several seconds and a great effort to open his eyes slightly; those were glassy and unfocused.

“If you weren’t feeling fine why didn’t you tell-” no, it wasn’t time for complaints. “Never mind, how do you feel? Are you cold?”

Red nodded weakly.

“Do you still have a headache?”

He nodded with a pained expression.

“What about your throat? Does it feel raspy again?” once more he nodded. “Do you have any struggle to breathe?”

For once Red shook his head.

Then again, why did he leave him unwatched for so long?

He tried to calm himself repeating that he had little reason to panic; Red’s mom said that with the medicine he was going to get better for sure, that if he struggled to sleep the only thing that was necessary to do was to-

That.

The infusion.

“Don’t worry,” he rushed to say. “I'm going to prepare you that infusion you like, alright?”

Despite his pain, Red nodded a little relieved at the simple mention of that.

“Okay, wait here, I’ll be back in no time.”

Again, he left the room, leaving the door opened that time around only to be able to listen to Red properly in case he needed anything. And so he went looking for the small paper sheet where he wrote down the recipe Red’s mom dictated to him earlier that night and headed to the kitchen to gather all of the ingredients required to prepare the drink, heating up the water first and then pouring them all together inside the steamy kettle.

And while he waited for his mixture to be ready, he stared blankly at the preparation beginning to feel drowsy again all of the sudden.

“Pika.”

The small creature called his attention, catching him off-guard.

“Oh, hello, there you are,” he answered and then he realized Pikachu was wearing a concerned expression over his face. “I’m fine, just a little tired already, but-“

The expression didn’t change, if only it got more inpatient.

“God, who am I even trying to lie to? As if you cared about me.”

As always Pikachu didn’t even flinch at the call out.

“Don’t rush me, okay? I know you’re worried about Red but I’m doing my best to handle this. Just give me some time.”

He growled unconvinced.

“Why don’t you just go back to the bedroom with him?”

He shook his head.

And tiredly Blue sighed, “If I give you a berry would you please stop looking at me like that?”

Grinning mischievously Pikachu nodded.

“You’re the most spoiled pokémon I’ve ever met,” he rolled his eyes as he reached out for one of the Cheri berries they had in a basket over the kitchen counter and lent it to Pikachu.

“Eevee!”

The cry of his own Pokémon startled him a bit as this time around he didn’t even hear her walking into the kitchen.

“What? Don’t you tell me you also-“

Eevee nodded.

“Dear Lord, I cannot make a little bit of noise being in the kitchen cause you both get like this,” and with resignation, he grabbed another berry and lent it. “Here you are.”

Both pokémon started to munch and chew the fruit happily; even it seemed as if Pikachu had already forgotten all along what was truly going on. Anyways, they remained like that until the infusion was finally ready; Blue poured the liquid in a mug and later headed back to the bedroom, being followed that time around by both pokémon.

And when they arrived Pikachu nuzzled against Red, making him whine hoarsely and open his eyes; he puffed acknowledging Blue’s presence as well.

“Hey, I’m back,” Blue prompted quietly. “I brought you the infusion.”

He placed the drink over the nightstand.

And then turned to Red, placing his hand over his cheek, talking to him using such a soft and low tone, “can you sit, please?”

He nodded and Blue helped him to incorporate in bed and sit down again.

And, oh god, Red was a mess.

Blue couldn’t help but smile. How adorable.

And Red could tell he was staring at him in that way, so he frowned slightly.

“Here, just drink it.”

It was impressive how his annoyed expression faded away the moment his hands held the mug, for that he sort of rushed to drink from the hot infusion, and when he did he sighed pleased, resting his lids, probably enjoying the warm sensation against his very sore throat.

It seemed as if his already blushed cheeks had turned into an even lovelier shade of pink, and when he even started to hum very lowly it all turned endearing to Blue.

So endearing that he couldn’t help an eager question, “do you like it?”

Sweetly, the other looked him at the eyes with a very soft expression and nodded. And Blue felt like melting and wanting to spoil that man forever.

To kill the time, while Red enjoyed his drink Blue began to tell him about the advances of the research he was currently doing, all the interesting details he found out and wrote about that night, and from time to time he broke the seriousness to complain and make jokes about some of the coworkers, gaining him small chuckles from his boyfriend.

And when Red was done, surprisingly, he did look a whole lot more at ease and even sleepy. That infusion was for sure the most awesome placebo he had ever known about.

Automatically he lent the mug back to Blue who placed it back in the nightstand.

“Okay, Red, I’ll turn the lights off again now so you can go back to sleep.”

But at that, the other only frowned, as if he had said something wrong.

“What?” Blue tilted his head. “Do you need anything else?”

Soon he found out that wasn’t a frown but a pout instead, and Blue couldn’t help but blush furiously and chuckle flustered the moment Red pointed out at his direction with his index finger.

“Me?”

A nod.

Red didn’t even need to ask, Blue would give in to his whims without a second thought, yet, he felt the urge to question him for reassurance, he didn’t want to appeal much more helpless after Red than he already did, after all, “you know you could get me sick, right?”

Another casual nod.

“And you still don’t mind?”

With simplicity, he shook his head. And finally Blue panted, defeated.

“Alright,” he faked a condescending tone, “let me go get a book, you know, to have something to do while you’re sleeping.”

And at that, again, his expression softened a lot. And as he frequently did, Blue found himself astounded by the way in which he had mastered the fine art of reading and understanding his silent boyfriend only by observing all of his different grimaces.

“Okay, be right back.”

Said and done, Blue left the room for a few minutes to get himself a book and then was back.

He sat down, his back to the bedpost and immediately Red looked for a place beside him; he lain by his left side, his head resting over his chest, an arm and a leg wrapped around him, covering both of them with the cozy duvets, making Blue slightly hot as he wasn’t the one feeling cold because of a feverish state and barely needed that much blankets over him.

Blue intended to start reading his book, trying to focus despite the unsteady wheezing noise of Red’s breath, until his sick boyfriend started to insistently nuzzle against his chest, whining in the process only to catch his attention. 

To that, Blue only chuckled. Red was really acting just as spoiled as that Pikachu of his.

But then again, he’d indulge whatever he asked for; and like that, clumsily, he grabbed the book with only and hand and with the free one he started to pet Red’s hair, to gain a pleased hum from him.

Another chuckle escaped from his lips the moment Pikachu placed himself under Blue’s right arm and nuzzled against him as well, making it even more difficult for him to move from that position.

“God.”

And then, too attracted by the sweet snuggling going on there, Eevee invited herself to join them, deciding to rest over Blue’s feet.

“I can’t believe this. You all are really something else.”

And his attention went back to Red as he tightened his grip on him. And as that happened, a question started to wander inside his already drowsy mind.

“I can only hope you never got this sick while being all alone up there at the Mt. Silver.”

At that, weakly, Red only snorted, making Blue gasp.

“Did you...?”

With that very same delicacy, Red nodded.

“Dammit,” he exclaimed, certainly shocked, “I can’t even imagine how you did it to manage all alone, like, it was dangerous to be so sick in an environment like that! It could have gone really bad.”

And it was true; he couldn’t imagine it.

Not when Red was being all clingy, craving affection, asking to be taken care of to the point of acting unnecessarily demanding and spoiled. Not when he needed a fruit infusion that had literally no medicinal effect and was mostly sugar to sleep. Not when he was all wrapped between the duvets cuddling him in order to get all of his warmth. 

He couldn’t imagine that spoiled man between his arms being all alone in a cave up in the mountains while it was snowing, holding on to a single cover, laying against the cold hard floor beside a small fire to keep him warm. He couldn’t even imagine Pikachu resting nearly as peacefully beside him as he was doing at that moment. 

Why did Red do something like that to himself, again? Why did he have to be so weird, so unconventional?

Either way, he had only one thing in mind, and despite the fact of how cheesy it sounded in his own head, he said it, like a whisper, to Red only to listen.

“You won't ever be alone like that again. I’ll always take care of you,” and with so much feeling he finished his sentence. “I love you.”

The only answer he got –as always– was a soft hum coming from his boyfriend’s hoarse voice and an affectionate nuzzle against his chest; enough to make his cheeks tingle and to smile laughing at himself.

Red was really his weakest spot. And Red knew it. Everybody knew it.

And for him, he’d put up with that small Pikachu mocking of him for what he just said, with the weight of the three of them over his body, and even with all of the physical exhaustion that came along with staying up all night taking care of a sick person.

“Sleep now. I’ll stay up a bit longer to make sure you’re fine.”

Red only nodded softly.

And after some minutes in which Blue tried to focus on his lecture but had the persistent thought of Red being sick all alone while living at the top of the Mt. Silver, he finally heard a deep sigh, announcing that Red was finally asleep.

And when he made sure Pikachu was also sleeping, he added one last thing:

“I really do love you so, so much.”

And petting the brown locks of the man sleeping on top of him, hoping he could feel the sweetness of his touch even in his dreams, Blue kept reading.

* * *

He opened his eyes, abruptly, to the blurred vision of his room all dyed in dim yellow light. 

How silly. And he was the one to tell Red he’d stay awake for if he needed anything; and there he was, realizing that he actually fell asleep, and waking up, with his book laying over his neck, all because Red was moving in his sleep.

Clumsily, trying to not disturb anyone’s slumber, Blue turned to his right side to check the time at the clock.

5:47 A.M.

And Blue was, in fact, too tired; he barely slept an hour and a half. His back was aching a bit for staying for hours in front of his laptop as well as his neck felt all numb already for the position in which he remained when he swore he wasn’t falling asleep.

And he had two options: to carelessly fall asleep again and get some actual rest, or to raise from bed already, considering that it was almost 6 a.m, and continue with his research, check if maybe Professor Kukui had already replied to his email, and later start to prepare breakfast for when Red woke up alone all hungry.

And as much as his body demanded him to stay wrapped in that warmth, his mind decided otherwise and, with heaviness, he raised from bed.

Pikachu woke up briefly, whining annoyed, only to curl by Red’s side and immediately drift back to sleep. Eevee followed him and Pikachu gave her a place beside him,

But Red couldn’t stop moving, stirring in his place.

And when Blue got closer to him to have a better look at him, he noticed that he was sweating, slightly blushed, frowning. And each time he stirred again, it seemed as if he was trying to get rid of the sweatshirt he was wearing.

It was obvious he wanted to; the room was fairly hot already, those clothes only added to that, and Blue himself had been sweating under those covers too.

And for that, he decided to help.

Softly he shook his shoulder, trying to make him react, “hey.”

The other man only complaint in his sleep.

Carefully, he started to pull the sweatshirt up, and in that mildly conscious state Red cooperated to get rid of that cloth; and once they tossed it, he sighed, relieved, and nuzzled his face against the pillow.

To check up on his temperature, Blue leaked a hand under his shirt; he wasn’t nearly as hot as he was a few hours ago. He rested his hand there, stroking his back, and that earned him soft hums.

It was endearing; to watch Red like that, barely being capable of waking up, and even though reacting to his loving touches.

Carefully, he bent over and pecked his cheek. And when he straightened again he sighed: the bed was a mess. Red was a mess. He by himself was a mess.

He’d brush his hair, wash his teeth, prepare some breakfast for when Red woke up all hungry and then he’d keep on working on his research.

* * *

Everything was silent.

Still.

Until the phone started to ring, distantly, being so, so annoying and-

The phone was ringing. And Red was probably still asleep. He needed to pick it up quickly if he didn’t want to disrupt his slumber.

All drowsy, with his eyes still half shut, mumbling to himself, Blue raised from the seat where he was comfortably sleeping and rushed to the phone.

“Hello?” He dragged each syllable. “This is Blue Oak.”

He was met by a sweet chuckle from the other side, “oh, Blue, did I wake you up?”

“Oh?”

Oh. It was Red’s mom.

He shook his head trying to pump himself up. “No, no...” wrong answer. “I mean, yes... but it’s fine... it’s fine.”

“Oh, sweetie, didn’t you sleep well?”

“Kinda... I fell asleep like at 4 am and only slept for an hour and a half... then started to make breakfast and tidy up and continue with my research but... I don’t know how or when I even fell asleep again...”

It clicked in his mind.

“What time is it, by the way?”

The woman chuckled again, “it’s 10:15 am.”

“Oh, yeah... wow, I must have slept for two hours then.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I woke you up,” she cooed. “But I wanted to know how Red was doing, I know he’s a grown man as well as you’re completely capable of taking proper care of him but I still can’t help but worry.”

“It’s okay, no problem,” he said gently. “When I first woke up he wasn’t feeling cold anymore and he was a lot less feverish so I’ll take that as a good sign.”

“Good...” she sighed. “I just wanted to make sure everything was fine and check up on both of you.”

“Everything’s fine so far. I’ll call you back later anyway to let you know how’s Red doing.”

“Okay. Thank you so much, sweetheart. I’ll leave you now, please, rest yourself whenever you have a chance to.”

“I’ll do.”

“Bye, have a nice day.”

“Bye.”

He hung up. 

And then took a deep breath. 

All he wanted to do was to sleep the whole day through. He was so exhausted already.

But he still had to make sure Red was alright and that he had breakfast before taking his next dose of pills. For that, tiredly, he walked to the kitchen, yawning in the process, directing himself to the fridge where he saved the nourishments he prepared earlier only to heat them up again in the microwave.

And at that moment he heard tiny footsteps approaching him, and when he looked to the source of the noise, he found out it was Pikachu and Eevee.

“Hey.”

The yellow pokémon only moved his ears.

“Did Red woke up already?”

Pikachu nodded.

“Great... I’ll bring him breakfast to bed.”

Both creatures tilted their heads.

“What?”

After some seconds he realized what they wanted.

“Oh, are you hungry?” He yawned as he got two nods as an answer. “Of course you are, why else would you be here?”

Lazily, he went looking for the special food Red always bought for Pikachu, picked two plates and served each a portion.

Pikachu, unlike Eevee, didn’t even thank him, he only started chewing, making very small noises that soon got accompanied by the mechanical sound of the microwave working and Eevee’s happy hums.

When he got the last bowl inside the microwave, he decided to sit by the dining table, and rested his head over his arms, closing his eyes momentarily, only for the sake to rest them until the timing was over and the microwave started to beep and-

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms holding him from behind.

Squeezing him.

“Mmm...”

Slowly he raised his head and opened his eyes, yawning once more.

It was Red.

“Oh, Red... too good you woke up...” he couldn’t stop mumbling or to speak clearly neither.

In a slightly clumsy way due to how his boyfriend was still holding him without letting go, he stood and turned his body to face him.

Red looked so adorable beyond words with his brown hair all messy, as he also looked so well-rested, seemingly feeling better than the day before when he couldn’t even stand on his own or keep his eyes open due to the terrible headache.

And that sight... despite his lack of sleep it made him smile a genuine smile.

“Did the phone ringing wake you up?”

He only nodded.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he chuckled. “I wanted to give you breakfast in bed but I fell asleep over my laptop and...”

The rest of the explanation suddenly became unnecessary; more when Red placed a hand over Blue’s cheek, caressing it, making him sigh and stare into his eyes.

And later Red tilted his head, puzzled.

“What?”

His thumb traveled all the way down his eyes, to point out the dark eye bags he surely got from that restless night.

“Oh,” Blue seemed to understand, “I slept next to nothing, but it’s alright, I advantaged my research and-”

It wasn’t that ‘alright’ as he wanted to make it look. He was really, really tired, his head feeling as if it was trapped in a bubble, his body moving so slow and feeling weak, his whole being aching to do only one thing: to sleep.

But Red smiled one of those coy, yet so heartful and sincere smiles at him, one of those that Blue was sure no one else got to witness, and then, smoothly, he pecked his eyelid, making his whole drowsy body awaken by the flutter, his cheeks and eyes and fingertips tingle, bringing him back to his full senses.

And afterward, he just hugged him tight, Blue resting his face against his chest, getting lullabied by the pace of his heartbeat, enjoying so much the closeness, the warmth, the realization that Red was there with him, nowhere else to go.

After several seconds Red squeezed him and landed another kiss to his head. And even if he didn’t verbally say it, Blue knew it was his way to express his feelings.

“I love you too,” he sang happily.

He knew it was Red’s way to thank him for all of the caring. And he thought that even if he was physically exhausted already and most likely going to ruin his sleeping schedule of all week because of that, it was worth it, for Red it was completely worth it.

Because he loved him like he’d loved no one else before. And he loved to see him fine and happy, safe and sound. Even if that meant a little sacrifice from him, which was what amazed him the most;

Because during his whole life Blue had considered himself a rather selfish person, unwilling to give away or sacrifice a bit of his own wellbeing for the sake of someone else’s, but for Red... he’d give away anything. Selflessly, without a second thought. And the soft touches, the kisses, those warm embraces like the one they were sharing right there, the simple knowledge that Red was fine and healthy would always be enough of a reward for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically was my first time ever writing about this ship so I hope I got them right. I don't know, they are such a cute couple and I really wanted to write something about them, and I'm also a sucker for sickfics so this happened. I must add that I wrote this at college while trying to simultaneously pay attention to class and friends. woo. I hope y'all liked it.


End file.
